That's The Way I Loved You
by TattooedFreak13
Summary: Song fic. Short fluff over a Taylor Swift song. Camteen of course.


The Way I Loved You

Remy smiled and turned up the radio. A familiar tune was streaming through her car's speaker system. Taylor Swift was her guilty pleasure; she couldn't help but sing along, and the song playing? It reminded her of a certain blonde doctor she had met and fell for years ago.

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

She immediately thought of Foreman, and how little she actually cared for him. The only real reason she stayed in their relationship was because he provided a form of comfort. So she didn't feel so alone. But that ended tonight. She was speeding back to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, interrupting what was supposed to be a quiet weekend with Foreman in the New Jersey countryside.

A warm smile spread across Allison's delicate features as her flight was landing. The song resonating through her iPod headphones had always reminded her of the notorious Thirteen.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Thirteen was more than just a number to Allison. She was Remy, her Remy. Even though Allison had left first, she still couldn't help but remember all the memories of the love her and Remy shared. As she made her way through the airport and hailed a cab, she thought of her relationship with Chase. She only relented to be with him because he was constantly begging her for them to be together. At first she was only in it for sex, but now, she couldn't tell you why she hadn't left the charming Australian surgeon. She was just placating herself.

"Take me to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, please." Allison said to the cab driver as she climbed in, out of the cold winter air.

As the cab set out towards its destination, Remy's foot grew heavier on the gas pedal of her Cadillac CTS. Both were headed to the exact same location, for the exact same reason.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking'  
and my heart's not breaking'  
'Cause I'm not feeling' anything at all_

Remy had left Foreman. She was tired of wasting her time on someone who only comforted her. She wanted fire, passion, romance. She wanted the kind of love she had with Allison. The only person she knew who could give that kind of love, was indeed Allison Cameron, MD.

_And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now  
_

Allison was foolish to ever leave Thirteen. She can see that now. She had turned down Chase's marriage proposal. Turned down their relationship completely. She needed to be with the one she really loved. The one who could make her feel whole, in a way that no man, especially not Robert Chase, could make her feel. No. That was Remy Hadley's job. And only she could fulfill Allison's need.

Allison stepped out into the cold night air, in front of the place she used to work for. With a smile and a heavy sigh, she walked through the doors of the hospital, to look for Remy. Meanwhile, Remy quickly threw her vehicle in park as soon as she found an open space. She raced through the doors of the hospital, straight to the elevators. She had caught word that Allison was coming back for a consult, and didn't dare miss her chance to steal the woman she was so wildly in love with back.

_I'll be screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_The woman in the elevator was singing softly to herself, when Remy picked up the last verse of the same song she had been singing the whole drive here.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

The blonde woman in the elevator looked up immediately at the sound of Remy's soft voice singing. Their eyes lit up when deep blue oceans met glittering emeralds. They finished the last lines together, in perfect harmony.

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

Their fingers entwined together as their lips gently brushed across each other in a sweet, tender kiss. "God, I've missed you so much." Remy whispered, leaning her forehead against Allison's. "Me too. Don't ever let me make that mistake of leaving ever again. I love you, Remy. I'm sorry I walked out on you..." That was all Allison could get out before Remy's lips captured hers once more. "Don't apologize. I never stopped loving you, Allison. You'll always have my heart & soul. Always."


End file.
